Unexpected' Together Always
by Itani
Summary: A New Event Happens in Konoha.Everyone gets weird and strange. Some peopel just get stronger.. A Sasu&Saka story. The story starts weird, but near the end is the Sasu&Saka part.
1. Secrets Revealed

It was a bright Monday morning in the leaf village. Things have been very different lately. All of the old ninjas that has once been genin are now 16. All of the rooms in the village of leaf are now empty. Everyone was in one room called the meeting room.

Guy Sensei," Listen up! We have an announcment to announce! " Everyone looked up as Guy stood on the table pointing to the wall. " For the first time in the leaf village we are having-" Guy fell of the table as Kakashi jumped on the table after he pushed Guy off."We would be having a get together dance." Sakura," You mean like a prom?"

Kakashi," Something like that. Its just where all of the ninjas will show what they have learned from when they started in the ninja academy." Tsunade," Now that we have everyone here- since we have been waiting for Sasuke to return, we can finally start this event."

Guy Sensei got angry and pushed Tsunade and Kakashi off childish like and got up on the table. " There, in this event, would be music!" Guy did a flamingo pose for the word music and then continued speaking. "Battles! And.." Juriah interupted,"And Girls!!" All the girls slumped down because the way Juriah said it was so immature." Ino," This is new, but anyways, does this means we can pick out dates and stuff?" Kakashi," Do whatever you want, were not in charge of that, were just in charge of the event."

Everyone left the room after the meeting. All of the girls started jiber jabbing about the same thing," I want Sasuke to go out with me! No, Shikamaru! He's a cutie! What about Kiba? I love his dog Akumaru!" Naruto was listening for his name. No name of his was heard. He walked up to the girls. There was Sakura, Ino, Hinata (who said nothing), Tamari, and some random girls. " Who would like to take Uzamiki Naruto? "The girls went to mute and left him stranded. Naruto sighed, he knew that wouldn't work.

Now that prom thing was happening, the truth about feelings spilled, and anger starts to build up...

------------------------

Naruto was planning to have a get together now that Sasuke has returned. Maybe some Ramen for everyone should be enough as a celebration. He saw Sakura walking on the bridge. Naruto," Hey Sakura! Wait up!" Sakura stopped walking and turned around," What is it Naruto?" "I was wondering, now that Sasuke has returned, maybe we can celebrate for some Ramen right now. My treat!" Sakura replied sternly," Fine, wheres Sasuke anyways?"

They walked to Sasuke's room. They thought that he might be hiding from the girls so he doesn't get asked for the prom. knock knock Naruto," Hey Sasuke are you in there?" Sasuke," Its open." Naruto and Sakura bolted in. Sakura," We were wondering if you would like to get some ramen. Naruto will pay for it. " Naruto thought in his head, _I didn't mean Sasuke._ Sasuke looked at them," Fine, its not like I have anything else to do." He jumped out of bed and walked to the door with Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto saw Hinata sitting on the bench as they walked to the ramen shop. Naruto stopped as the others continued to walk. Naruto," Hinata, are you ok? " Hinata blushed and then looked at Naruto," Y- Yea I am." Naruto," Well, I was on my way to celebrate Sasuke's return want to-" Hinata," I- I would love to come! " Hinata got up and took Naruto by the hand and ran trying to catch up with the others. Hinata," Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Hinata was waving her free hand." Sakura looked at Hinata. She's comming? Thats weird. Not that she's comming, it just that she wasn't shy as she shouted for us to wait up. (Sakura's thoughts)

Sakura and Sasuke stopped to wait up. Sakura," Hi Hinata!" Hinata looked at Sakura," H-Hi Sakura. " (Thats weird.. She turned back to shy girl mode.) Sakura thought.

-----------------------

After they ate Naruto and Hinata left and returned to their rooms to retire for the day leaving just Sasuke and Sakura. Here is where feelings get different. Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sakura started to softly speak," Sas-sasuke? Now that you returned.. And theres a Prom.. Would you like to go with me?!" Sakura stood straight with her eyes closed and fists together hoping for an answer that didn't have a no.

Sasuke looked down and then at Sakura," I'll think about it." Sasuke then left and went to his room leaving Sakura alone." Sakura shouted in excitement that was so loud, it was a amazing that no one heard her." Whooo Hoooo!!! Sasuke didn't say no!! YAY!!!" Sakura started to dance until she thought about Hinata. Sakura calmed herself down and went to Hinata's room instead of hers. knock knock Hinata got out of her seat and opened the door. Hinata," Sa-Sakura chan? What are you doing here?" Sakura went inside and closed Hinata's door.

Sakura," What was with the act Hinata?" Hinata frozed and sighed," I mi-ight as will tell you." Sakura listened closely. Hinata continued," Well, you know how I always blush when Naruto is near? Its not really because of Naruto, its.. because of Sasuke.." Sakura stood in shock,"Sas-sasuke?" Hinata spoke more clearly," Yes.. The reason I came with you guys was because of Sasuke. I know that all the girls likes him. I just wanted you to know that I'm not the one left out who doesn't. I know this may..be in a shock to you.. but.. its... true. I mean I know I have been pretending for so long! But my thoughts and feelings belong to Sasuke in my opnion.. but I know that Sasuke wouldn't understand since I am always so shy. All though in the beggining when we were still genin, I did like Naruto, but as we grew on. I changed..."

Sakura spoked slowly as she was still in shocked," I-I didn't think that Sasuke was your type. It surprises me so much. But thats fine with me. I'm glad you told me Hinata." They both smiled at each other and Sakura headed back to her room.


	2. Love Lunch

It was now the next day. Sakura just yawned and got out of bed. "I ordered ramen for lunch! Not sushi!" Screamed Naruto. Sakura paused, afternoon already? What did I do yesterday? She slowly walked up to Naruto," Hey Naruto!" There was a young lady in front of Naruto with blong hair and yet a headband on her head. " I'm sorry Naruto, this is my first time, deal with it." " Fine Ino, but the word _Ramen _and the word _Sushi _is very different from each other!"

Okay.. Sakura thought.. what a weird way to start the day.. Sakura started to scream out the next words thinking that Naruto and Ino are ignoring her," Hey Naruto! Ino! How are you guys!" They still ignored her like she wasn't even there. They didn't even look at her. All of a sudden Sakura looked at Ino, she kept staring at Naruto. She looked at Naruto, Naruto was staring at Ino! Sakura got furious," Hello! Guys!!"

Sakura still was ignored! All of a sudden things didn't fit in. Things wasn't right.. Ino," Naruto.." Naruto," Ino.. would you like to go with me? To the together prom thing?" Inner Sakura finally spoke, What?!? He wants to go with that Ino pig? Hmph, atleast Ino is smart enough to say no. Sakura stared at them carefully waiting for next reply. She knew that they really didn't see her. Ino replied in a soft, sweet voice," Yes Naruto."

Sakura panicked, Ino wouldn't really do that? Would she she? Sakura," If you guys are trying to fool me nice try! " Sakura started to twitch. Inner Sakura spoke once more, Is Ino crazy?!? She really is a pig!

Sakura started to shake Naruto," Hello!! Naruto!! Are you even awake?" Naruto spoke quickly," Sakura! Stop shaking me!" Ino," Whats your problem Sakura? And what do you want? "

Sakura frozed. They probably didn't realize I was here the whole time.. Sakura muttered," I'm here for lunch Ino pig." Ino muttered back," Well your not getting any the way your acting." She crossed her arms. Naruto," j..l..h.." Ino looked at Naruto and nodded handing Sakura the Sushi. Sakura stared at the food. She grabbed some chopsticks and started eating thinking.. What does j l h mean?

Sakura walked home thinking she going nuts. She can't beleive she saw that action between Ino and Naruto. I never saw any sign that they liked each other! Sakura turned the door knob and went inside dropping flat on the bed. Sakura," Maybe after a nice nap everything will be back to normal. knock knock Sakura," Come in! Its open!" The door knob moved and there was Sasuke. Sakura stammered," Sa-Sasuke?? What are you here?"

Sasuke," You asked me if I can go with you, didn't you? Well, I have the answer Sakura." Sakura frozed sitting on her bed. She was nervous on the answer. Sasuke," I'll go with you.." Sakura jumped up with joy. Sakura," Yay! Thank you Sasuke!" She ran up to Sasuke hugging him. Sasuke muttered," Don't push it. " Sakura stopped blushing in embarisment.

---------------

_Well thats chapter two! Sorry it was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. Please reveiw on how you thought about it. (j l h meant just let her)_


	3. Idea Revealed Things go Crazy

_I guess you can say the main character is Sakura, I tried making it everyone else, but the character seems to fit Sakura the best. (1 more chapter and its the end of the story) Sorry for spelling errors. Sorry this may be confusing, its just I don't know how to start the ending. :P_

_-----------_

Kakashi sat in a chair talking to Tsunade," I hope they didn't figure out that were just messing with their heads with the event and the dating." Tsunade," Of course they won't know since I mention about waiting for Sasuke." Guy," Actually, I heard that Sasuke is going with Sakura." Jiraiya," Your saying that this is a trick for the men to get the girls?!" Guy," You can say it that way Jiraiya. I'm just shocked that Sasuke is going with Sakura. And this Together prom is not even real. You think were doing the right thing?"

Tsunade answered sternly," Of course it is. Don't you know how fun it is to see what the boy's picks as their girls?" Kakashi spoke quickly," Your talking just like Jiraiya Tsunade." Jiraiya," Hey, I find that offensive, all though she has a good point there." The ninjas stopped talking and left the building to continue spying on the younger ninjas.

Sakura walked to the Ramen shop dazed in happiness on what Sasuke said. Sakura," He is so _**cute!**_ Yet I feel sorry for Hinata. She should of told Sasuke before I did.." She sat down on her chair thinking about the extra pairs she doesn't know about. Lets see here, theres Kiba, Hinata, Tamari, and Chojii. Sakura stared at the counter. Not thinking, Sakura screamed out her next words," That means one of them are pairs!" Inner Sakura came up to mind," What about Shikamaru?" Sakura talked back to her innerself," He's off to a mission now, so he won't make it."

Sakura jumped out of her chair looking for Hinata. She wanted to save her from going with Chojii. Running towards Hinata's house, she spotted Tamari standing in front of the entrance of the leaf village. Quickly thinking she jumped onto a tree watching her carefully. Then Sakura paused, she saw a shadow that wasn't Tamari's. She couldn't see who it was or even shape out the person." Tamari spoke softly, but soft enough for Sakura to hear," I love your chubby cuteness. Do you want to go with me?"

Chojii appeared saying words that would shock everyone if they saw," Sure." Sakura fell out of the tree shocked what she saw. She looked up seeing Kakashi looking down on her. Rubbing her head she started thinking of an accuse for spying," Um.. um. um.." Kakashi interupted Sakura's chorus of um," Your spying on them too huh?" Sakura mumbled back," Yea but I couldn't help it! Wai-Wait a mintue you were spying too?"

Kakashi kneeled down as Sakura was still on the ground," Between you and me, yes. Plus, this together prom thing. All a joke." Sakura murmered more words," A a.. joke?" Kakashi and Sakura stood back up," Sakura, you better be nice to Sasuke. He wouldn't like it that this is a joke. He even accepted you to go with him." Sakura," Ye- yes.. Kakashi sensei." Kakashi nodded in agreement and left quietly.

Sakura walked home in dissapointment. How was she going to break it to Sasuke? Sakura opened her door and sat down on her chair thinking what to do. knock knock Sakura yelled in reply," Come in!" It was Sasuke. Sakura," Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

---------

Lets see what Hinata's up to.

--------

Hinata was still in her house. She didn't go anywhere for the whole day. She just wanted to stay home and relax dodging anything dangerous or freaky. Hinata stared out of her window. As she stared she saw Kiba walking by. Hinata got worried as Kiba stopped in front of her house. Few mintues later as Hinata closed her eyes she heard a knock. Worried, Hinata quickly opened the door. Kiba never goes to my house. This is the first time he even was near my house! Hinata thought.

Kiba," Hinata, want to go with me to the together prom?" Hinata blushed. She really wanted to go with Sasuke, but she knew that would never happened. This may be the only chance that someone would ask her. Hinata speaked slowly." Ye- Yes Kiba. I would love to go with you!" Kiba smiled and replied," Thanks Hinata." He closed the door and left going back to his house. Hinata went back to watch Kiba leave. Hinata thought to herself. Thats it? If people ask you to go on a date they would just ask and leave? I really need to get use to this.

--------

Recap: Sakura," Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura as he walked in grabbing a chair next to Sakura. Sakura blushed like mad. Inner Sakura, Sasuke never has been this close!!" Sasuke," Can I sleep over Sakura?" Sakura felt like she wanted to faint. She blushed even more almost turning red. Inner Sakura turned red instead and shouted," WHAT?!?!"

-----------

Well thats the next chapter. Weird huh? Lol. Well, please tell me, do you like it? Please send a reveiw! Thanks!


	4. The Beginning of the SleepOver

_Heres the next chapter! The title changes btw, the new title fits better. Please enjoy! I decided to add more chapters.:P this chapter is A Sasusaka! (The main characters are really Sasuke and Sakura. The other characters were just side starting in chapter 2)_

_-------_

_Recap: Sasuke looked at Sakura as he walked in grabbing a chair next to Sakura. Sakura blushed like mad. Inner Sakura, Sasuke never has been this close!!" Sasuke," Can I sleep over Sakura?" Sakura felt like she wanted to faint. She blushed even more almost turning red. Inner Sakura turned red instead and shouted," WHAT?!?!"_

_-----------_

Sakura spoke her words bit by bit,"You...want.. to.. sleep..over??" Sasuke," Thats right, did you not understand me?" Sakura got up and put her hands on Sasuke's sholders. Sakura started yelling," What have you done to Sasuke! This isn't Sasuke! " Sasuke tried to talk over the shaking," Sakura ! Stop shaking me! Its really me!" Sakura started to back up. She was scared and shocked the same time. She started to blush making her cheeks completely red.

Sasuke," Its really me Sakura." He walked slowly up to her. He put his hands on Sakura's hair brushing it away. Slowly, and calmly, he started moving closer. Sakura closed her eyes, everything is going in slow motion she thought. Inner Sakura came back in mind, _He's going to kiss you Sakura!! _Re-really!? Inner Sakura yelled back _Yes! Now concetrate on whats happening and don't me_! Sakura went back felt Sasuke so close to her. mind

Few mintues later they were both sitting back on the chairs. Sakura looked at Sasuke," Sasuke.. you.. never did that before.. I never thought." Sasuke," You never thought I would kiss you huh? " Sakura continued to speak in a whisper voice," Sasuke.. why did you decide to come here? " Sakura was thinking about the together prom being a joke. Sakura continued in a more stern voice," Sasuke, why are you here? "

Sasuke moved closer to Sakura to speak. He got up and whispered in Sakura's ear. So close that Sakura could feel his breath. Sasuke slowly whispered," Because.. I like you. More than a sister.." Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't think she would here those words come out of Sasuke's mouth. She didn't think that if he said it, it would be to her. Few seconds after the words were spoken, Sakura was in total darkness.

Two hours later...

Sakura woke up rubbing her eyes as the light of her room shined in her eyes. Sakura quickly got up realizing she was in bed. Sakura murmered words talking to herself," What happened? " Sasuke replied to her mumbled words contently," You fainted." Sakura jumped as she heard Sasuke's voice. Inner Sakura popped out angry,"_ You fainted in front of Sasuke!! Get up get up get up!! _Sakura listened to her inner self and jumped out of bed.

Sasuke," Your cute when you sleeping." Sakura blushed in embarrassment. Did he really say cute to me? Sakura thought. Sakura looked at her second bed seeing that Sasuke's stuff was already set. Sakura looked back at Sasuke," Are you-" Sasuke interupted her," Am I really sleeping over? Yes." Sakura asked another question," But-" Once again Sasuke interupted her again like he's reading her mind. " But why? I already told you, unless you forgot. Since you did pass out in front of me right after I told you." Sakura blushed more.

Sasuke got up from sitting," I'm going to buy us some dinner. Bye Sakura." Sasuke imediatly left without waiting for an answer. Sakura stood there still shocked that he's sleeping over. Inner Sakura, You didn't even said he can sleep over! Don't you know what this means Sakura? He's inlove with you!" Sakura frozed on what her inner said," In..love?" Sakura walked over to where Sasuke will be sleeping. Sakura decided to take a look what Sasuke brought in his bag.

Inner Sakura quickly popped out again,_Don't you dare Sakura! Don't you know what kind of things can be in there_?! Sakura ignored her inner self. She wanted to see what he packed. To see what would be waiting for her.. Sakura gulped as she slowly and patiently unzipped his bag. Sakura stared at the sighting she just saw. Inner Sakura and Sakura screamed the same time. Sakura started running aroung in circles regretting what she just did.

While Sakura was running around inner sakura got calm and tried calming her real self. _Sakura!! I told you we shouldn't of looked! Then we wouldn't of seen Sasuke's boxers!! Calm down though! Sasuke can be back any minute_!!" Sakura listened to her inner and layed flat on her bed. Sakura sighed feeling relaxed by her soft pillows and bedding.

knock knock It was Sasuke back with the food. Sakura jumped up pretending nothing happened. Sakura," That was quick Sasuke kun." Sasuke placed the food on the table. Sasuke replied sounding like he was annoyed by the people at the store," Well, you have a store next to your room. And I'm going to change, mind if I use your bathroom?" Sakura replied happily as she got the food ready," Sure" Then Sakura paused, she left Sasuke's bag unzipped! Sasuke already picked up his bag though! Sakura continued getting the food ready hoping he wouldn't notice. For a smart hottie he has to not notice some things!

Sasuke quickly came back to the room leaving his bag in the bathroom. Sakura stared at Sasuke, _OMG its.. Sasuke in his sleeping clothes_!! Said inner Sakura. Sakura tried not to blush knowing that if she did, Sasuke would know that she doesn't want her to see him in that type of clothes. As Sakura ate with Sasuke she wondered how things would go later on...

---------

Hope you like it! Please give a review! Next chapter comming soon.


	5. A change of mind

_Recap: Sasuke quickly came back to the room leaving his bag in the bathroom. Sakura stared at Sasuke, OMG its.. Sasuke in his sleeping clothes!! Said inner Sakura. Sakura tried not to blush knowing that if she did, Sasuke would know that she doesn't want her to see him in that type of clothes. As Sakura ate with Sasuke she wondered how things would go later on..._

_--------_

It was now night time. No stars were in the sky, just plain darkness. Sakura and Sasuke were now in bed. They were both awake, but were not speaking. Sakura was sweating like crazy. I can't sleep with Sasuke in here. Its.. just not right. Sakura thought. Sasuke quietly spoke," Sakura.." Sakura jumped a little scared by his voice and quickly replied," Yes Sasuke kun?" Sasuke," Don't tell anyone about this ok?" Sakura sighed wishing he said something better. " I won't Sasuke."

Sakura sighed to herself. This is more boring than I thought Sakura thought to herself. Few moments later, there was more silience.

-------------

Sasuke's side  
-------------

Sasuke quickly got out of bed as his heart started to beat faster. Sasuke thought to himself,_ I can't beleive I'm doing this.. I just hope nobody knows what doing.. _He walked up to Sakura who was sleeping peacfully in bed. Sasuke struggled_, She's too cute sleeping.. I ..just can't.. _He hold up the kunie with the sharp point facing Sakura.

With the Kunie in throwing position he dropped the kunie making it land on the ground. Sasuke dropped to the floor sitting with his hands on his head. _My only hope left is to make sure Sakura won't tell a single thing about this._ Sasuke walked up to the window looking at the sky. He stared at the kunie that was in his hands twisting it around. _I also need to hope that no one is watching.. Especially.. the person who made me almost kill Sakura.._

Sakura looked back down sighing. _I usually never act like this.. Especially around Sakura.. To me she was just a friend, but.. ever since today. _Sasuke shaked head in disbeleif," No.. I must stay strong.. But I cant do this.. Not to Sakura.." Sasuke layed back in bed. "I guess I have to just worry about it tomorrow." Sasuke slowly closed his eyes worried what will happen from today's failing attempt.

The next morning Sasuke slowly opened his eyes finding Sakura cooking breakfast. He got out of bed stretching his arms. Sakura happily greeted him," Good morning Sasuke kun! Rise and Shine! Today is a new day! " Sasuke felt warm and happy as Sakura greeted him. yet he was nervous.. Today was a new day.. but the person making him kill Sakura said that he can't go back to his house without doing the job. Sasuke excused himself," Sakura, I'm going to freshen up in the bathroom for awhile. " Once again Sakura happily replied," Sure Sasuke, go ahead, take as long as you want. " Sakura smiled as Sasuke went inside.

Sasuke sat on the counter thinking to himself. _Why did he have to choose Sakura? Why... Why am I even doing this? _He quickly remembered why and who he was doing it for. He was doing it for power for.. Orochimaru. For so long he still lives, including his brother Itachi.. Orochimaru was making it so hard for him.. He didn't want to do this.. Then Sasuke had a great idea. He got up from sitting and stood straight.

_I kill Itachi today. And do the rest of the job later. _Sasuke smiled at his idea and opened the bathroom door and joined Sakura with the breakfast. He munched quickly as he needed to finish his job. Sasuke got up from his chair," Sakura, I need to do something today, mind if I leave early? " Sakura was busy eating but did slight nod and waved good-bye. Sasuke left Sakura's house quick;y and went to find Itachi.

-------

Sakura continued munching on her breakfast. _Lets see... What do I need to do today? Oh yea, I have a patient today in the hospital. _After her yummy breakfast Sakura brushed her hair and teeth and ran towards the hospital trying not to get late. Fotunely Sakura made it on time seeing her new patient wrapped up in bandages. Sakura couldn't tell who it was just by looking, but by the sound of the voice she could tell. " So.. What brings you here once more.. _Naruto."_

Naruto scratched his head in shame and embarrisment. Naruto quickly spoke," I-uh- went to this mission and it was a little rougher than I thought. But on the bright side of it, I completed it! " Naruto smiled still in shame. Sakura did a quick giggle as she started to heal Naruto," Naruto, you better watch what you do, I don't know how many times you've been in this hosiptal the past week! " Sakura noticed that he was slumping down.

Don't feel sad or shamed Naruto.. I'm the one who should be feeling like that. Sakura thought about Sasuke leaving so quickly. Its like he didn't think that what he did last night was a great idea. Naruto saw Sakura's sad expression," Whats wrong Sakura? " Sakura brightned up a little bit," S-sorry Naruto. Its nothing, I just have a lot on my mind. Thats all. " Sakura continued to heal Naruto's wounds worried what will go on in the future.

-------

Sasuke had never felt better. He didn't realize how strong he had become. When Sasuke saw Itachi though, he was off guarded.. He didn't know how he had done it, but he did. Itachi was dead and thats all he cared about. Now he can relax and worry about different things. Sasuke sighed and decided that he should tell Orochimaru what he had done. He didn't need his help anymore. He can handle everything himself.

Sasuke got out his key and opened the door quickly. As he had expected Orochimaru was there waiting for him. Orochimaru spoke smoothly and strict," Did you finish you job? " Sasuke snickered," No, but I don't need you anymore. Itachi is dead, I killed him few hours ago so I no longer need you for power. " Orochimaru laughed in tirumphment," No longer need me? Thats perfectly fine with me, but you still have to finish you job. Working for me or not, the job will be finish.

Sasuke stared at him," You can't make me Orochimaru. I am no longer your slave or your whatever. " Orochimaru snickered just like Sasuke," Fine with me, even if you won't do it, she will die. " Sasuke frozed in deep anger," Why would you do that?! She is no threat to you in any way! " Orochimaru," Well someone is going to pay if you won't do the job Sasuke Uchiha. " Sasuke started sweating. _I got to stop this.. But how? Should I.. kill him? _Orochimaru smiled knowing what he was thinking," Don't even try to kill me, its going to be useless. Yes you killed your brother, but that doesn't make you strong enough to kill me. "

Sasuke looked at him in more anger than ever. He quickly ran out of the house running towards Sakura's house. _I got to find Sakura quick! _ Sasuke ran inside Sakura's house not even waiting for a knock. But then.. Sasuke paused. He looked back at the door. Frozen in shock he noticed it was already wide open. _ Don't tell me he- _Sasuke ran towards Sakura's room hearing a scream. There he saw Sakura being held up in the air with a kunie facing her chest. Sasuke yelled at Orochimaru," No! " Orochimaru ignored Sasuke and started to throw the kunie towards helpless Sakura.

-----

Sorry its short, I couldn't think of anything else. This is the second to last chapter. Next chapter ends it all. I don't know what I would put at the end of it though.. I guess I could make a sequal, but only one that explains what happens after, or just explaining chapter. Please give your thoughts and reviews. Thanks! (sorry for spelling errors)


	6. The Unexpected Meet Its End

_Recap: Sasuke looked at him in more anger than ever. He quickly ran out of the house running towards Sakura's house. I got to find Sakura quick! Sasuke ran inside Sakura's house not even waiting for a knock. But then.. Sasuke paused. He looked back at the door. Frozen in shock he noticed it was already wide open. Don't tell me he- Sasuke ran towards Sakura's room hearing a scream. There he saw Sakura being held up in the air with a kunie facing her chest. Sasuke yelled at Orochimaru," No! " Orochimaru ignored Sasuke and started to throw the kunie towards helpless Sakura._

_--------_

Sasuke jumped at Orochimaru making the kunie of balance. Sakura was helpess bring trapped by the cletches of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru got up snickering, " Whats wrong Sasuke? She is going to have to die some how. " Sakura frozed in shock.

" D-Die? I didn't even do anything to you! Why do I need to die?!" Her eyes started to flood with tears.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke," He was suppose to kill you yesterday night. "

Sakura stammered," B-But he didn't.. " She looked at Sasuke too," Why?? How come you didn't do it? "

Sasuke was being stared by two people. One who he wanted to kill. one who he didn't. He just simply replied, it was time to tell the truth," Because Sakura.. I love you.." Sakura froze once more. _Ino is totally going to get it bad! _She thought. But the words that included die.. _Would I ever make alive? _Sakura tried to squrim free. The ropes were too tight. Even if she would build up chakra she would never be able to break it.

She started to whisper to Sasuke," Sa-Sasuke kun.. What are you going to do now? " Sasuke thought for a moment. There really wasn't anything he can do. Orochimaru was here watching us. He finally got an idea.

" Orochimaru, give me one day to kill her, then you can just leave me alone. And everyone else in Konoha.

Orochimaru," Fine." Orochimaru left after that.

Sakura," Your going to-"

Sasuke interupted her speaking softly. " No, I'm not. Were going to get help. The only way we can stop this is to actually kill him. Even if he does say I can't kill him. But I know I can't by myself. Thats why we are getting other people. " Sasuke tried pulling the rope off. " There, now come on Sakura." He spoke sternly.

Sakura wiped her tears. She now had red eyes from the crying. " Wait! Sasuke-kun! I have something I want to tell you before we go look..."

Sasuke looked back at her as he stepped out the door. " What is it? "

Sakura started to mumble the words, but enough for him to understand," I love you too..." Sasuke smiled and replied,

" Thats why I'm helping you. " They both ran out the room looking for all of their friends. Kiba was taking for a walk with Akumaru," Kiba! " Sasuke shouted," We need your help!"

Kiba walked towards them," Whats the problem?" He looked at Sasuke and Sakura with question in thought.

Sasuke quickly spoke," We have one day to get all the help that we need. Orochimaru said no matter what that Sakura is going to get killed.. Earlier he was about to.. "

Kiba looked at Sakura who was hiding behind him. He could tell that they were both worried," Ok, I'll go find the teachers and Tsunade. "

Sakura bowed to Kiba in thanks. " Thank you Kiba! this means so much! I don't want to-"

Kiba grined and interupted," I know, you don't want to die. All of us don't want you to die. "

The all split up looking for their friends, explaining the situation. Soon enough everyone was gathered at the entrance of Konoha knowing what they needed to do.

Kakashi muttered to Guy," And imagine, do you think the trick we pulled leaded to this? "

Guy looked back," I don't think so, since it has Orochimaru in it. "

Tsunade glared at both of them," Don't think about that at a time like this.." She looked down ashamed," And I thought we got rid of him. " 

Everyone payed attention to Sakura and Sasuke. Ino thought in her mind with angry, jealousy, and sororw. _ I'm angry at Sakura for stealing my Sasuke, but yet I feel sorry for her that she was a target from Orochimaru.. I thought we didn't need to worry about him at all. _

Kakashi spoke loud and clear," Tomorrow don't plan anything, just go to your stations. Sasuke and Sakura are going to meet Orochimaru here at this spot. Everyone must stay at their stations if anything goes wrong. It is possible that you may do nothing. All of you may do nothing if Sasuke can reason out. Including Tsunade, she would be with them too. "

Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to what they were going ready for the big day. Guy quickly stopped them for a short moment," Uhh- The Together thing by the way..." Kakashi glared at him. " It was just a joke!" All of the ninja's stared at who they were with..

Tsunade stared back at Guy," This is not a good time to tell them! " He slumped in shame but continued to let the ninja's do what they needed to do..

---------

The next day finally arrive. Everyone was in place watching Sasuke speak to Orochimaru. Orochimaru just laughed and grabed Sakura. Tsunade," Stop! You promised me that you won't bother anyone in the village! Why her? "

Orochimaru laughed," You actually thought I'll keep that promise? " They both backed up. Sasuke and the jonins both did their jutsu, the fire style. Orochimaru had no notice, but got hit. Not enough though. Enough to let Sakura go. Then ino did mind transfer jutsu, she missed by barely an inch, but it was enough for Shikamaru to trap him with his shadow.

Tsunade laughed," You were caught of guard Orochimaru. It is time to stop our worries and make sure that this village is safe. "

In no time the village was safe and Orochimaru was dismissed. Sasuke and Sakura were alone. Sakura smiled at Sasuke," Thank you Sasuke-kun. "

Sasuke smiled back," I did what I did, and everything turned out just as planned. " He turned around.

Sakura stopped smiling," Where are you going Sasuke? "

Sasuke looked at her grining once more," Somewhere.." He walked away from Sakura, " We'll meet again.. "

Sakura started to grow in tears but understood what Sasuke meant. " Someday Sasuke. Some day.." The both looked back at each other one more time, but with one kiss. Again they repeated their words,"

Some day.."


End file.
